FBI
by EowynDOZ
Summary: "My Name is Lilith and I am being chased down by the FBI because i am in contact with someone that is very important." The First In The Darkest Nights Series.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

To say nothing of me, because it's dangerous and you will be killed if you do. Now let me introduced myself. My name is Lilith Paxton and I live in Georgia I'm 15. I had a normal life in till this girl named Karelia Titian moved into my neighborhood. I live with my parents of course, and my sister Morgan who just turned 18. My mom is an ex-FBI agent and now works at a bank. Well my dad he is a CIA agent he hasn't retired yet like my mom. Neither Morgan nor I know how my parents met. They say it's a long story and that it's very complicated, but it's my story not theirs. Now here's how my story began.

Chapter I

In fact, it was a Saturday afternoon in the summer, when I was in my front yard when Karelia Moved in.

"Who's that?" I said to myself.

"Oh, I don't know I guess somebody final decided to move in the house next door" said Morgan. I didn't know Morgan was there, and that she heard me say that I jumped.

"You scared me!" I said.

"I did?" Said Morgan as she was cracking a smile. I shoved Morgan a little.

"Yes, you did" I said with a little smile on my face. My mom came and ran out the front door.

"Girls, it's time to meet the new neighbors", she said excitedly.

"Oh no", Morgan and I groaned.

"Oh don't act like that I heard there was a girl your age Lilith" Mom said.

I know when mom calls me Lilith that I have no choice.

"Come on Lily" said Morgan.

"I will be right over with your father in a minute" said Mom. Morgan and I walked over.

Then, when we got their there was a girl sitting on the steps and two other people what looked like the mom and the dad.

"Oh, hello" said the woman. "I am Caroline Titian, this is my husband James, and this is our daughter Karelia", said Mrs. Titian.

"Excuse me I'm sorry our daughter Karelia's shy" said Mr. Titian.

"Well" said Morgan, "my names Morgan and this is Lilith or you can call her Lily."

"Umm Hi", I said nervously.

"Well Karelia say hi", said Mrs. Caroline.

"Um Hello" said Karelia quietly.

"Where are your parents", said Mr. James.

"Oh um well you know getting ready for the big meeting", I said.

Morgan said politely, "would you like some help?"

"Oh, why thank you Morgan", said Mrs. Caroline. Morgan walked over and started helping.

Next, when I turned around I saw my parents finally walking over, well more like my dad walking, and mom running.

"Oh, I am so sorry", said my mom. My parents walked over and they introduced themselves and started talking.

I sat down next to Karelia and, said "this might take awhile."

She smirked and said, "tell me about my mom could just stand for hours and just talk."

Morgan walked over and said, "well I guess this calls for a break." We all three started laughing.

Mrs. Caroline walked over and said "why don't you girls go inside."

"Oh, and Karelia can you call up and order some pizza", said Mr. James.

"Sure" said Karelia. We walked inside and I was amazed.

"I forgot how big this house is", I said.

"Yeah" said Karelia. She went over and ordered pizza from the phone. Afterward she walked over and said, "so how older exactly are you guys?"

I said, "well I'm 15 and Morgan just turned 18."

"Wow really well I'm 15 too", said Karelia.

Then Morgan said, "I think we will get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Now, it had been about 11 months after we met Karelia, and we had already all three of us become best friends. Karelia had entrusted us with a secret that must never be told. It was one spring day when we were in her backyard.

She said "as we sat in our favorite tree, I have something to tell you that you must not tell anyone else."

"Ok" said Morgan and I at the same time.

She lowered her voice and whispered it to us. "What?!" Said Morgan and I together. Karelia nodded her head. Well after that Morgan and I were getting suspicious of this one person that was walking their dog everyday near Karelia's house.

Then, one day when we went to Karelia's house is when things were getting bad. That day it was raining, and we were just going over to Karelia's to hangout. We rang the doorbell and nobody answered.

"Hello!" Said Morgan and I. Then something came out from under the door. Morgan and I looked at each other and she read it out quietly.

_Morgan and Lily_

_Please meet me around the back and I will open the door. _

_I will explain everything I promise._

_Karelia,_

After, reading it Morgan said, "I think we should destroy this." "

Why?" I said to Morgan.

"You don't know who could be watching us," she said. I knew exactly what she meant. So she tore the paper in to small pieces, and threw it in the big trash can outside Karelia's garage. Then Morgan and I walked around the corner. I whistled Morgan's, Karelia's, and mines special whistle. Karelia ran over to the door and quickly opened it.

she said, "quickly come in now before they see you." We ran in a close the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Next, after getting in we sat down and Karelia said everything, about her parents, and who was watching this house.

"What are we going to do?" I said to Morgan and Karelia.

"I don't know" said Karelia franticly.

"I know what were going to do" said Morgan, "we should warn mom and dad…" Then we heard screaming from outside.

"No, no Please!" We heard my mom screaming from outside when we were inside.

Then, we ran outside quickly.

Karelia said," Oh No, they're taking your parents we have to do something."

"No!" Said Morgan.

Karelia and I looked at Morgan and said "what!"

"If we go after them the will just take us too" she said.

"Then what do we do?" said Karelia, and just as she said that someone turned around and saw us.

"There they are!" Yelled the man.

"Run!" Yelled Morgan. We ran inside quickly and locked the door behind us.

"What are we going to do" said Karelia breathing heavily?

"I know" said Morgan breathing heavily too, "Karelia do you have a car we can borrow?"

"Yeah," she said "why?" Then Karelia and I looked each other we knew exactly what Morgan was thinking.

"Good thing I never leave home without my wallet" said Morgan " After Lily opens the garage then Karelia grab some items we will need and a map."

"We have a GPS is the car" said Karelia.

"Good!" Said Morgan. I ran over and opened the garage. Karelia ran out with three backpacks and put them in the car.

"Got everything guys" Morgan said.

"Yeah" Karelia and I said at the same time. We got in the car and started it. Once we got out of the garage was when things went from bad to worst.

"Hold on!" Said Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

To tell the truth, I remember everything after backing out of that garage. It was a car chase in till we lost them. Then we got to a motel and got a room to stay in.

"Oh man" said Karelia "we are so dead."

"Calm Down Karelia!" Said Morgan with a raised voice.

"So what are we going to do" I asked.

"I don't know" said Morgan with a calmer voice. Morgan looked over at a clock.

"It's late we better get some sleep" said Morgan.

"Ok" said Karelia and I together. We all got into bed and turned off the lights.

"Good thing this room has three beds" I said.

"Yeah" said Morgan and Karelia.

Then, the next morning I woke up and Morgan was gone.

"Where did she go" I asked franticly?

"She went to get some groceries" said Karelia.

"Oh," I said. Later that day Morgan, Karelia, and I went out. Though we still stayed on guard we never knew if they would show up. We were in the car when we saw a curious black car behind us following us. We pulled over into a gas station and parked behind the gas station and got out.

"One! Two! Three!" Said Morgan when we jumped the person.

"Wait stop!" Said the man.

"Who are you" said Morgan.

Then a woman walked around the corner and said 'I'm Tara and this is my brother Conner. Here take this" she said, and they got in their car and drove away. We all three read the piece of paper she gave us.

_Morgan, Karelia, and Lily_

_Grab all your things and meet us at Cornwall park tonight. _

_They found you quickly go now or you will be caught._

_Tara,_

After, reading it we quickly got in the car and drove back to the motel.

" Grab everything" said Morgan, "and quickly!" That's when we heard cars pull in.

"Oh, no" I said. I looked out the window and said "their here!"

"Were trapped" said Karelia. We already had everything and then we heard footsteps and voices.

"Quick the window" whispered Morgan. Karelia opened the window and we slipped out in the dark.

Finally, we got to the park and waited for the two people.

"Do you think they will come" I asked.

"I don't know" said Morgan.

"I hope they do" said Karelia. That's when they came out of the dark.

"Sorry for early" said Tara "we were let's say in a hurry."

"Yeah" said Conner "I hope you're happy for breaking my foo…." and before he could finish his sentence. We heard police sirens and cars.

"We must go now" said Morgan.

"Agreed come on Conner" said Tara " here come to this location you will be safe there." Tara handed Morgan a piece of paper she quickly grabbed the paper and we turned and ran towards the car.

"Shhh' said Morgan quietly. A couple people got out the cars. We ended up finding a small building that we decided to hide behind.

The people walked away from the building in the opposite direction, and that's when Morgan said quietly, "run quickly to the car." We got in the car and drove off into the night…


End file.
